Birthday Wishes Come True
by TexasRevoFan
Summary: Bass surprises Charlie with a special birthday gift, but she's made a wish for something else entirely. Will they both get what they want? Set in the post-Patriot Revolution universe. Charloe, eventual lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie smiled and tried not to look uncomfortable as her family and friends chorused around her. "Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you…" The tradition of surrounding the birthday girl and belting a song at her while staring at her was one she wouldn't have been sad to lose in the Blackout, but somehow it survived. When the song warbled to a close, she obligingly closed her eyes and made the same wish she always made when she saw a shooting star. Blowing hard, she opened her eyes to see that she'd extinguished both her candles. _Well how about that_, she mused. _Maybe it'll come true. _

She glanced up at Bass, who was standing beside her Uncle Miles, as always. He met her gaze with his usual intensity, his silent question: what did you wish for? She quirked an eyebrow and smiled teasingly, saying out loud, "Okay, who knows how to cut this thing without destroying it?"

Cynthia did the honors, and passed around slices of the sweet dessert. Charlie settled into a chair and fell into easy banter with Aaron, who was teasing her about finally being over the hill and comparing her to other things that were 22 years old, like the Tesla and the iPhone. She had no clue what he was talking about, but as usual, he made her laugh, anyway.

Earlier that night, her family had given her their gifts, all practical and perfect for her: a knife, a few shirts, some books. The only person who hadn't given her a gift, who had been conspicuously silent during the process, was Bass. Charlie tried not to let it bother her that he had apparently forgotten her birthday.

The night drew to a close, and everyone was filtering toward the door. Bass hung back, finally approaching Charlie. They hadn't spoken one-on-one all night.

"So, are you going to let me give you your birthday present next week?" he asked.

Charlie looked at him with a challenge in her eyes, "What, so you have time to come up with one and buy it?

Bass shook his head. "Come on, Charlie, give me some credit. It's something I can only give you next week. Saturday. Can you spare me half a day?"

"Half a day for one present? Better be good," she said, even as her heart was racing with excitement. Was he serious?

Smiling slightly, Bass brushed his thumb against her cheek and moved to step around her. "Saturday afternoon it is, then. Have your horse ready to ride." And he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following Saturday, Charlie had finished her household chores double-time, so she would have plenty of time to get ready for Bass. Though she realized she had no idea what that entailed, since he'd given her no information on what he had planned. Since he'd said to be ready to ride, she opted for her usual jeans and a tank top, bringing a canvas jacket along in case they were out late. The Texas March day was warm for the season, so she didn't need much more.

Sometime that afternoon, Bass rode up. Charlie felt somewhat lame for waiting outside. She supposed she should have acted somewhat less eager, but she'd never had much success with that when it came to Bass. He didn't seem to mind, though, breaking into a grin when he saw her on the porch, her horse tied nearby.

Not bothering to dismount, he called, "Ready to go?" Charlie nodded and grabbed her pack, climbing on her horse, bringing him around to stand by Bass'. The two animals knew each other well and, Charlie could have sworn, exchanged some kind of horsey greeting.

"So, what did you get me?" Charlie asked, not expecting a real answer.

Bass grinned. "I'll tell you this much: it's not another tank top."

Charlie feigned disappointment. "Too bad. I can always use more of those."

Laughing, Bass rode off, indicating she should follow. Charlie noticed he had fully-loaded saddlebags on his horse, but refrained from speculating too much as to what was inside, wanting to be surprised.

They rode for a few hours at a comfortable pace, never seeming to run out of things to talk about. They covered topics from how the current Texas government was doing, to whether Bass would ever accept any of the many posts he'd been offered, to Charlie's fond complaints about the children and parents she dealt with at the school, to the most unusual ways they'd heard of to get bloodstains out of cotton. Sometimes the horses wanted some space from each other, and they would resort to silence.

As the sun dipped lower to the horizon, Charlie began to notice signs of civilization, and she realized they were nearing a town, but not one she'd been to before. They approached the town center, and Charlie noticed a crowd of people spread out over an open lawn, with a wooden stage set up in the middle, surrounded by torches that were not yet lit, and a small tent off to the side.

Bass led them to a spot on the outer edges, with a side view of the stage, close to a copse of trees where they tied off the horses. Bass pulled a blanket out of one of the saddlebags and spread it on the ground, inviting Charlie to sit down. She didn't hesitate, happy to stretch her legs out straight after the long ride. She tipped her head back, admiring the purplish hues of the sky as the sun faded away, inhaling the warm, fresh air. Even though the situation was totally unfamiliar, her trust in Bass made her completely at ease.

Bass appeared at her side with a picnic dinner of chicken sandwiches, cheese, apples, and wine. "Had to find that balance between fancy and travels well," he said apologetically, but Charlie insisted that it was perfect. It was a little disconcerting, seeing the usually brash, snide Bass so eager to please. She wanted him to know he was succeeding.

Just as they were finishing their food, continuing to sip their wine, two men climbed onto the stage. One of them began lighting all the torches, and the other cleared his throat.

"Good evening, and welcome to the show. As you may know, we are the Flux Quartet. We are based out of Austin, but the folks there do get tired of us sometimes, so we like to take our show on the road where we can. We hope you enjoy the performance tonight, and we will be asking for contributions at the end, so please be generous!" He then went on to describe the composers and origins of some of the music they would be played, but Charlie tuned out as she looked at Bass in shock.

They were sitting side by side on the blanket, their shoulders nearly touching, and he leaned over slightly to nudge her. "What do you think?" he asked quietly.

Charlie took a moment to answer, busy watching four musicians with black music cases emerging from the tent. The man who had lit the torches followed behind them with music stands.

"I think…" she said, at a loss for words. "I think I understand why you were a week late with my present."

He had to laugh at that and nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't able to line up a command performance, sorry."

"There are downsides to not being President anymore, aren't there?" she quipped. He just shrugged in agreement, and they fell into silence as the musicians pulled their bows across their instruments, getting in tune.

The concert was magical. Charlie had never heard a string quartet before. Her primary experience with live music was a single guitar or fiddle player, maybe with a harmonica thrown in if the stars aligned. This was something else, something transcendent. The outdoor atmosphere made it even more beautiful, as the sounds of the music echoed through the trees and crooned up into the evening sky.

Charlie felt her eyes welling with tears at several points, and she couldn't have explained why. Something inside her was knocked down and rebuilt by the soaring melodies, which evoked loss, hope, joy, and exultation.

She and Bass didn't exchange words during or between songs, just applauding enthusiastically along with everyone else. At one point, after clapping so hard her hands her, she placed her hand back on the blanket and her fingers landed on top of Bass'. Without hesitation, he pulled her hand into his, and the intimacy of the contact felt right in that moment. She clung to him until the end of the song, when again they applauded.

When the concert was nearly over, several assistants walked through the audience with black bags to collect donations. Bass jumped up to give them something, then returned to Charlie's side. The emcee announced that this would be the last song, and she savored every moment, leaning into Bass, feeling his warmth at her side. As the last note faded into silence, the crowd leapt up and burst into applause. The players packed up, and people started to disburse, dousing campfires and rolling up blankets.

Charlie turned to Bass. "That was incredible," she said. "I don't even know how to… thank you. So much. For knowing that I would love that."

"I'm glad you did," he said sincerely. "It's been a long time since I heard real music, and I wanted you to be with me."

Charlie sighed happily and looked up at the stars for a few seconds, then asked, "I guess we're not riding back to Willoughby tonight?"

In the dim light, she could have sworn Bass looked unsure. "No, I know there's an inn in town where we can get… a couple of rooms…" he paused, then added, "It's also a nice night, I've got a tent. I leave it up to you. Birthday girl."

The thought of staying in a room at the inn alone, she immediately rejected. She wanted to be with Bass, she didn't want to say goodnight to him like she had to every other night of the year. But the thought of telling him she wanted them to share a room… her mouth went dry. She wasn't sure if she was ready for everything that would imply.

"Okay, so, I'm not feeling the inn," Charlie said. "You're right, it is a beautiful night. Why don't we set up the tent but just plan to lay out here unless it turns bad?"

"Alright," Bass agreed, and together they got to work making camp, as they'd done countless times together before. As they worked in companionable silence, Charlie's heart hammered in nervousness. Something told her that this night was going to be different from all those others.

**A/N: This chapter is uncharacteristically tame for me, but don't worry – Charlie and Bass' night is far from over. Will update rating as needed. **** Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

They got camp set up, including a fire crackling merrily in the still, now chilly night. Charlie shrugged into her jacket and sat back down next to Bass, not quite close enough to be touching.

The bottle of wine was long-empty, and Bass held up a bottle of amber liquid. "All I've got left is whiskey. That work for you?"

Charlie grinned, "You trying to get me drunk?"

Smirking, Bass retorted, "Not sure I've ever needed to try very hard to get a Matheson interested in some whiskey."

"Fair." Charlie reached for the bottle. "Hand it over." Not bothering with glasses, they took turns taking sips directly from the bottle. As nice as the picnic dinner had been, Charlie felt herself relaxing more, enjoying this familiar pattern.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, listening to the sounds of the forest and watching darkness fall around them, Bass spoke up. "So, I never did ask – what did you wish for at your birthday party?"

Charlie laughed. "Why are you so interested?" she non-answered.

"Because," Bass said. "When you opened your eyes and saw that you'd blown out both candles, you looked like the cat that ate the canary. So it must have been something good."

It _had_ been good. Of course it had involved Bass. All of her wishes, somehow, came back to him. From something as simple as him taking her in his arms and kissing her, to the more acrobatic and explicit. Her wish at the birthday party had gotten surprisingly involved, considering she'd been surrounded by her friends and family. The image in her mind had been of Bass, kneeling between her spread legs, touching her with nothing but his tongue…

Charlie felt her cheeks flame as she almost lost herself in the fantasy again. Looking up, she met Bass' eyes guiltily. He looked curious and amused.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," she said smugly, covering up her embarrassment. "But I can't tell you. Come on, that's the first rule of birthday wishes."

Bass grinned at her teasingly. "What if I guess?"

Figuring there was almost no chance of him guessing what she'd been thinking that night, Charlie agreed. "Alright, fine. If you guess what I wished for, I'll tell you you're right."

Tilting his head back in exaggerated concentration, Bass mused, "Hmmm. Did you wish for… any material object?"

"What!" Charlie yelped indignantly. "This isn't Twenty Questions! You can't just ask something general like that."

"I don't recall that being part of the rules," Bass said slyly. "You said you'd tell me if I was right." He leaned forward and poked around at some logs in the fire, waiting for her answer.

"Well, you're not," Charlie said. "No, it wasn't a material object." Apparently, she was conceding to his method of playing the game, though she realized this held a lot more danger of him coming close to the truth. Steeling herself, she took another swig of whiskey for good measure.

Turning back to her, Bass asked, "Was it… something about politics? Did you wish for a woman to get elected governor?"

Charlie snorted in disgust. "Like I'd waste my birthday wish on politics."

Bass conceded, "Right." He thought for a few seconds then tried again. "Did you wish for something to happen?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "That's pretty generic. Yes, my wish was for 'something to happen,'" she repeated mockingly.

"To you?" Bass pressed her.

Feigning exasperation, Charlie confirmed, "Yes, to me. Who else? Frank Blanchard?"

Bass laughed out loud at that. "Testy, testy," he chided her. "Just making sure." He took another pull of whiskey. "Hmm… what could our Charlie wish to happen to her?" he asked out loud. A shiver ran down her spine at his use of the possessive. She waited silently for him to go on.

"Did you wish for a promotion at work?" he asked dismissively, as if checking off a box he knew was wrong.

"What, to superintendent of Texas? No," she answered sarcastically.

"Okay… did you wish for your mom to get off your back for a while?"

Charlie laughed at that one. "That's not a bad idea, but no. Didn't occur to me."

"Did you wish… to meet a guy?"

At that, Charlie froze. "A guy?" she repeated dumbly.

Bass' voice sounded carefully casual as he said, "Yeah, a guy. You've been single as long as I've known you, Charlie. Sometimes on birthdays people start thinking about that stuff… being alone…" he trailed off.

Irritated, Charlie shrugged. "No, I didn't wish to _meet_ a guy," she said, involuntarily placing the emphasis. Bass didn't miss it.

"So it was about someone you already know, then?" he asked, his voice dropping lower. Cheeks burning, Charlie refused to answer. This had been a terrible idea.

"Maybe about John, that guy who teaches with you?" Bass continued. Charlie still said nothing, and he went on. "Or maybe Phil, the bartender?" At her continued silence, he added, "Or Stay Puft? I know he and Cynthia are going strong, but maybe you harbor a secret flame?"

"Don't be an ass," Charlie finally said quietly, finding her voice. Bass had to know. How could he not? He was making the point for her – there was no one remotely eligible in her life. Other than him. Assuming he even thought about her that way.

"Sorry," Bass apologized immediately, staring into the fire. After a few seconds, he added, "I have one more guess. But I don't want you running off into the forest if I'm wrong. There are bears out there."

In spite of herself, Charlie gave a small smile. "There are not."

"There could be," he insisted. Shifting so he was facing her, Bass looked deep into Charlie's eyes.

"Was it about me?" he asked softly. Charlie saw the intensity in his blue eyes, the vulnerability. He'd just taken what was underneath the surface between them and brought it to light.

She could lie. She could refuse to answer, change the subject. But Bass had brought her here, planned this amazing night, and steered the conversation this direction, all with obvious intent. He'd wanted to ask her this. She could at least be honest with him in return.

"Yeah," she said softly, and as she spoke, she saw Bass watching her mouth. "It was about you."

His chest rose and fell as he drew in a deep breath. "What about me?" he asked, his face blazing with determination. Charlie saw that she was not going to be able to avoid him finding out everything. But she also couldn't just say it.

"Bass, it's…" she hesitated. "I can't just tell you."

He considered this for a few moments and bent his head down close to hers. "Why don't I try some things, and you tell me if I'm getting close," he murmured.

Charlie parted her lips, waiting for him to kiss her, but he didn't. Instead, he brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth, feather-light, then kissed lightly down the side of her neck. Charlie felt her pulse racing, felt heat rising in her chest. When Bass reached her collarbone, he pulled away from her and placed one hand along the side of her neck, the other on her cheek. Gazing into her eyes seriously, Bass looked at her as if seeking some kind of answer.

Finally – finally – he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Immediately, Charlie wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him in tight to her. He felt so strong, so warm against her body. Bass kissed her ravenously, like he'd been starving for a taste of her. Charlie pressed into him, feeling like she couldn't get close enough.

They broke apart, and Charlie felt like her head was spinning as she panted softly, staring at Bass in disbelief. For all she'd imagined kissing him, she had never imagined it would be like that. Intense, powerful, just like everything else about him. As she shifted forward to kiss him again, Bass asked her quickly, "Was that it?"

It took a second for Charlie to remember what he was talking about. The wish. Grinning impishly, she shook her head. "No, that wasn't it. It was something… more."

Bass cocked an eyebrow. "More? More what?"

Flirtatiously, Charlie teased him, "More like something I'd come up with in my fantasies."

At that, Bass' mouth fell open slightly before curling into a smile. "Sounds like we should move into the tent so I can keep guessing." He stood confidently, then turned and held a hand out to Charlie. Before she could lose her nerve, she placed her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, though we all know where this is going! This chapter has been sitting on my hard drive for a couple of months, so I thought I'd go ahead and post it rather than waiting for Charlie and Bass to finish their night. Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie and Bass kicked off their boots at the entrance to the tent, and he stepped aside and gestured for her to crawl in first. Charlie's stomach was aflutter in anticipation as she entered. She was no longer scared of Bass, had long since come to peace with her attraction to him. At first, she was in denial that she could have feelings for him, given their history, his age, his relationship with Miles. But after awhile, she could no longer deny it. She was crazy about Bass. She had been for a long time.

Charlie scuttled to the far side of the tent and leaned back on her arms on top of the sleeping bags they had spread out earlier. She watched Bass follow her and zip closed the tent flap. The stars above were clearly visible through the mesh roof of the tent, which also let in plenty of night air. On a rainy night, they'd have covered it with a tarp, but since it was clear and temperate, they'd decided to enjoy nature.

Turning, Bass saw Charlie all but huddled along the far wall of the tent and grinned slightly. "Easy, tiger," he teased her. "This is supposed to be fun, remember?"

"Fun," Charlie puffed out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Right. Having my most secret fantasies teased out by you of all people." She bit her lip self-consciously.

Bass slid closer to her and ran a hand up her arm, to her shoulder. "Maybe fun isn't the right word," he conceded, then added, "We don't have to keep going." Bending down, he pressed his chest into hers, lowering his mouth to her neck. Charlie lifted her chin and gasped slightly, giving him better access. "But my impression is you don't want to stop."

"Don't stop," Charlie agreed, panting slightly. "Keep going."

"Alright, then," Bass murmured. "Now, getting back to that wish." Suddenly, with the dexterity of the champion fighter he'd once been, he grabbed Charlie and pinned her beneath him. Supporting his weight on one arm and holding both of hers above her head, he speculated, "Tell me Charlie, in your fantasies, are you more submissive…"

Without warning, he rolled over again, this time pulling her on top of him so she straddled his lap as he lay on the tent floor. Her soft ass was resting on top of what she could now feel was his very hard, very large cock. "Or dominant?" Charlie felt a lock of blonde hair fall across her forehead as she looked at Bass through heavy-lidded eyes and smirked, answering him wordlessly, grinding down slightly on his erection.

Bass groaned slightly at the contact, then sat up, bringing his face to within a few inches of Charlie's. "Dominant it is, then," he said with a smile. "Though we may have to teach you about the pleasures of surrender. Another time."

Bass ran his hands up her thighs, bringing them around to cup her ass and pull her into him. Charlie tugged at his jacket, and he quickly removed it and his shirt, letting Charlie run her hands over his bare chest. Their mouths met in another heated kiss, tongues tangling, bodies pressing together with need. They parted, and Charlie stared at Bass' lust-fogged eyes, his kiss-dampened lips, knowing she must look similarly desperate. Finally, Charlie couldn't take it anymore.

Dismounting Bass, Charlie rolled onto her back and shrugged out of her jacket and pulled off her tank top. Bass shifted onto his side to watch her, palming his cock through his jeans, his tongue peeking slightly out from between his lips as he soaked in the sight of her stripping. Charlie paused for a second, then reached behind her and unclipped her bra, discarding it, too.

As she lay there topless, the cool night air quickly hardening her nipples, Charlie told Bass, "I want you to… taste me."

Bass was on her immediately, licking along her collarbone, then slightly lower, over the gentle swell of her breast, pausing above her nipple, "Where?" he whispered hotly against her skin. "Where do you want me to taste you, baby?"

"Everywhere," Charlie begged, arching up into him, unable to contain her craving for his mouth on her. "God, Bass, please."

Bass responded to her urgency by displaying even more careful control. Seeming to harness himself, he licked her, ever so gently, with just the tip of his tongue. Charlie hissed at the contact, at his firm, warm tongue just barely tickling her sensitive nipple, tracing its shape. Charlie felt like she could barely breathe, her need for more was so overwhelming. Unable to take it any longer, she grabbed Bass' hair in one hand and moaned with frustration.

Finally, Bass sucked at her hard, pulling her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue rapidly as he reached up and rolled her other nipple between his fingertips. Charlie felt tears form in her eyes at the onslaught of sensation, the simultaneous building and relief of tension. Helplessly, she cried out.

Somehow, Bass' thigh was wedged between her legs, and she grinded on him, her pussy drenched with desire. Bass continued worshipping her breasts, unrelenting, and suddenly she felt her body spasm with pleasure as an orgasm crashed over her. Charlie came down from her high, panting, her head throbbing, her panties even more soaked than before.

"Fuck yes," Bass growled forcefully, kissing his way down her stomach. "Was that what you wished for? For me to make you come like that?"

"Yes," Charlie gasped. "But no. I mean, not like that." Bass reached the button of her jeans and bit at the skin there playfully, then looked up at her.

"Not like that? Then how?" he asked, bringing his hand up between her legs and pressing into her denim-covered flesh.

"Keep going," Charlie said, still slightly dazed. Bass was happy to oblige, undoing her jeans and sliding them down her legs, impatiently yanking them off her calves and tossing them aside. Charlie stretched her legs out on the floor again, but Bass kneeled between them and pushed her thighs up until her knees were bent, her pussy bared to him in the bright moonlight. For several long seconds, he just looked his fill, then met Charlie's gaze again, almost guiltily.

"So beautiful," he explained as he lowered his mouth to her. "Could look at you all night." Suddenly, Charlie felt the warm wetness of Bass' mouth closing around her clit, and she cried out with pleasure, just as Bass moaned against her, sending vibrations through her body. Bass began licking and suckling her, until she was bucking against him, the onslaught of pleasure almost too much.

"This it?" Bass asked between strokes of his tongue, apparently unable to form coherent sentences. "Your wish?"

"Fuck, Bass," Charlie cried, hardly able to remember what he was talking about. "It was… God! It was for you to fuck me with your tongue. Only your tongue." Finally, he ripped the confession from her, she didn't even care anymore, just wanted more, wanted him.

Instantly, Charlie felt Bass' hands fall away from her, so the only sensation she felt was from his tongue touching her, his rough beard brushing her tender sex as he continued to eat her pussy. Charlie knew she was racing toward her second orgasm of the night and spread her legs wider to give him better access. Bass' tongue danced and dipped into her folds, and she gyrated her hips against him, showing him where she needed him. Finally, a cascade of warmth washed over her as she climaxed, her body shuddering against Bass' mouth as he licked her through it, his hands returning to her to hold her in place through every last second.

Bass drew himself up to lie by her side, and as Charlie recovered, she smiled contentedly. After a few seconds, she looked over to Bass, who was looking back at her, his lips slightly parted and still glistening with her juices. Impulsively, she reached up and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply.

Once they parted, she commented, "You're really good at that, you know."

Bass smirked slightly. "What, guessing wishes?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that too," she said. Pressing her hands into Bass' shoulders, she pushed him down onto the floor of the tent and laid astride him, her breasts pressed into his chest, her face close to his. Reaching down between her legs, she rubbed her hand along his hard cock. Bass closed his eyes and inhaled sharply with pleasure, pushing up into her hand.

Lowering her mouth to Bass' ear, Charlie said huskily, "And what are we going to do about this?" He didn't say anything, so she sat up and scooted down his legs. Bass watched Charlie as she undid his pants and dipped her hand inside, grasping him firmly. She saw the muscles in his jaw working as he swallowed a groan, waiting to see what she would do next. Charlie pulled Bass' clothes out of the way, revealing his cock to her for the first time.

Wonderingly, Charlie ran her hand up and down Bass' length, as she used the other to pull his clothes down far enough that he could kick them the rest of the way off. "So big," she said, meaning it. Unable to resist, Charlie bent forward and took just the head of Bass' cock into her mouth, wanting to taste him. The firm, hot flesh tasted so good, so satisfying. Charlie ran her mouth up and down him a few times, enjoying the strangled noises she got Bass to make with her ministrations, tasting his salty precum.

Pulling her mouth off of Bass' dick, she once again laid against him, this time nestling his cock in between her legs, her soaked pussy slicking him with her juices. "I know I should probably reciprocate," she said, moving against him, feeling him grow even harder. Bass gripped convulsively at her thighs, staring into her face, as she kept talking, "But I am feeling a little selfish since it is my birthday and all." Charlie kissed Bass hard, plunging her tongue into his mouth, then asked against his lips, "Will you fuck me, Bass?"

Reaching up, Bass cupped her cheek in his hand and looked into her eyes. Charlie saw the want, the need there. Bass answered: "No."

Offended and confused, Charlie tried to sit up, but Bass quickly snaked his hand around the back of her neck and held her to him, quickly adding, "Hold on." He sighed. "What we just did… your wish, all that, was amazing. But this," he shifted his pelvis up into her so there was no doubt what he meant. "Is something else. I'm not going to just fuck you. I never could. If we do this, it's going to be more than that."

Charlie understood immediately, and she felt a wave of happiness wash over her. God, how she adored this man. Probably even loved him. Still, she asked him, "What is this going to be?"

"I want you, Charlie," Bass said. "For more than a one night stand. Want you from now on. Just you."

Charlie looked down at Bass and ran her hand over his forehead, tangling her fingers in his curls. "You have, me, Bass. Truth is, you always have."

Both of them were smiling as they kissed, making it somewhat hard to do, which just made them smile more. As they moved against each other, their laughter turned into something else, and Charlie felt her need for Bass coiling in her belly. Not wasting another second, she reached underneath her and lined Bass up with her entrance. She felt Bass' eyes on her as she sank down onto him, feeling him fill her for the first time. She was so wet, he slid in smoothly, until she was completely seated on top of him. Then she began to move, and they both cried out.

Bass surged up into her, pounding her from below. For several minutes, Charlie rode Bass, angling her hips so that he hit the spots deep inside her that brought her closer and closer to the edge. Bouncing on him vigorously, Charlie felt another orgasm washing over her, and rode Bass hard all the way through it, wringing every bit of sensation from her nearly-exhausted body.

As Charlie came on his cock, Bass let out a savage roar and grasped her ass hard. Moving her up and down on his dick, Bass warned her, "I'm close…" Charlie let Bass manhandle her, working with him to bring him his pleasure. "Baby, I'm gonna come," Bass warned, moving to lift her off of him. Instead, Charlie grinded down harder. "Come inside me," she commanded. Not a second after she said it, Bass came hard, his muscles shaking with the pleasure of it, emptying himself into her in long, intense spasms. When he finished, Bass pulled Charlie down onto his chest, both of them breathing hard.

Charlie buried her face in Bass' neck, inhaling the manly, sexy scent of him, never wanting to move. She could feel his heart racing beneath hers, and she brought her hand up to his chest to stroke there idly. Happiness glowed in her veins as everything that had just happened began to sink in. It was, without a doubt, the best birthday she'd ever had.

Bass leaned over and pulled a blanket up to cover them as they lay together, and Charlie wrapped her arms around his torso, sighing happily. Mentally, she catalogued her various Bass-related wishes that had come true that night – from the first kiss to everything that came afterward. And Charlie thought about some other wishes she'd made related to Bass. Wishes that were more romantic, like her and Bass going on a real date at the local bar, sitting together during fireworks on the fourth of July, or next to the tree at Christmas. And she'd wished that, further down the road, she might find herself in a white dress, smiling at Bass at the end of a long aisle, or that she and Bass would be watching their kids running around their front yard...

Charlie knew she was getting way ahead of herself even thinking of those things so early on in their relationship. But then again, as she'd just found out: wishes could sometimes come true.

_The end. _

**A/N: My apologies for the long break between updates! Thank you so much for those of you who remained interested in this story and encouraged me to finally finish it – I hope it was worth the wait! I had a lot of fun writing it-this fandom is awesome. **


End file.
